Tales from the Lodgin house
by Gavvygirl
Summary: Still being added to. this is the start of a series of short stories.
1. Whadaya wanna know?

I'se see everyone dat come to da lodging house. I know deir stories, deir lives, deir habits. I could bore you with all the newsies I've seen come here. Could tell ya the tales of da successful ones.  
  
I was born heah. Well, not heah exactly. Dey found me heah, in a box on da steps. Da box said sometin bout a map, I t'ink dats where I gots me name. Street. I heah da boys had fun pickin out me name. Spot wanted Jaws or somet'in cause of da cracks on da box looking like teeth marks. Jack had da final say 'dough.  
  
I'se 'ave been told that me parents left me dere. Jack found me, and 'im and da odduh Newsies took care of me real good. They'se looked out fer me, and taught me all I'se know. Since Jack stopped sellin, people 'ave tole me I'se da best seller. Davey once tole me, "Ya learn from Jack, ya learn from da best." Ya, ya, I hoid da story of how Dave had ta loin dat.  
  
Dey all taught me sometin. Jack taught me how ta sell, Race taught me how ta bet. Mush and Spot got tahgeddah and shows me how ta be a ladies man. A coise, dey's all gone now, doin real woik. Jackie boy comes back now and den, checks up on me, da newest leadah of da newsies. Since den, dere have been some good newsies, and some bad guys. Nothin like da strike, but dat was before my time.  
  
So whadija really come fer? I know ya's don't wanna hear me stories. Wait, ya do? Ya, I a few that'd make ya die laughin and some, day'd make ya cry. 


	2. Da Jacobs

Ok, so who do ya wanna heah about foist? Sarah? Ya, after da rally, I guess when I'se was 'bout 3 or 4, Sarah got married. She married some rich guy, moved ta New Jersey. She writes ta Les, and he still talks ta Jack, so from what I've hoid, she's got 4 kids, 3 goils and a boy.  
  
No, Jack wasn't too mad when dey broke up. Somet'in bout her wanting more. She was good to me, when I'se was little, so I ain't complainin. She was just gone bafore too long…  
  
  
  
  
  
Now Les, dere's a cool guy. He's a teachah now, but he still writes ta us. He sold wit us on and off till he was 17, den got serious wit school. He's been a good friend ta me.  
  
I jus remembered da time when Les tried ta trick Jack. It's true what people say, about Les being more of a bruddah ta Jack den he was ta David. Les looked up ta Jack more. Anway, Les was getting mad one day about Jack and 'is sistah. Dey didn't want 'im around anymore. Les got Kloppman and da rest of da newsies to 'elp 'im make Jack t'ink dat he'se was rich. Ya shoulda seen da look on 'is face when it was ovah!  
  
  
  
David? Why ya wanna heah about 'im? Aftah da strike, he was considered a leadah of da newsies. People really listened ta him. 'Is downfall came when he decided ta be a politician. He said he wanted ta make t'ings beddah for da newsies, make t'ings easier. Den he started ta lie. He made us all t'ink he was da answer to our problems, den I guess he forgot about us.  
  
  
  
I betcha t'ink I'se am lying ta you'se. I'se am telling ya exactly what I know. Who else do ya wanna heah about? 


	3. Mush, Blink and Race

Yeah, so ya wanna heah about Mush? 'E was close ta me, treated me likes a bruddah. 'Im and 'is pals Kid Blink and Racetrack stayed pretty good friends. I'se was always hearin da stories of how da t'ree of dem used ta cause trouble all around da city batween Manhattan and da Bronx. I heah dat one time dey messed wid Queens and got scared pretty bad. Shoah, I've hoid 'em been called alls tawk, but dey ain't. Dey stood up fer me when evah's I'se needed 'em. Not dat I'se need em often, jus…when I'se was little, and me mouth was too big fer me own good.  
  
Now I'se da defender of da little kids. I'se wouldn't have loined dat if it woi't fer dem.  
  
But I'se guess ya wanna know what dey's doin now. Well Race struck it rich. He started gamblin more and more, an it started addin up, ya know? Now e's livin it up off 'is profits. Kid Blink seemed ta disappear when I'se was 12. I dunno wheah 'e went. Den dere's Mush. 'E was always pretty healthy, ya know, keepin in shape and stuff. 'E moved out ta da country side, wheah 'e raised 'is kids and opened a shop. I heah he played some sport and stuff, but I'se don't t'ink 'e hit it big.  
  
Anyone else? 


End file.
